Challenging the Vices Saga
Challenging the Vices Saga (万力の佐賀に挑戦, Manriki no Saga ni chōsen) is the term that denotes the events leading up to and including the attempted rescue of Akiye by Kentaro Hiroshi and the Rookie Six, which begins a mere two weeks after the Soul Society arc. Events run concurrent with the Liberation Saga; with both stories effectively tying up the story-line of Part II. The events surrounding this incident would later become known throughout the Reikai as Kentaro's Vendetta and the Imawashī's Folly, becoming legendary following the Collapse, being regarded openly as Kentaro's crowning achievement and the first time he carved a path for himself separate from his father's achievements. Opening stages Ambushed in the World of the Living After some weeks in the company of Kentaro and his friends, Akiye, knowing her time was almost up, made plans to leave as quickly as possible before someone was sent to bring her back. She figured things would go better for her should she be seen to return on her own, but before she could do so, she was stopped by Kentaro who asked where she was going. Remarking it was not his concern, Kentaro rebuffed her, noting if she felt the need to flee then she was obviously doing it for something that would repercussions for the group. Admitting he was right she asked him to step aside. Instead however Kentaro stated they would face what was coming together, asking Akiye to take his hand, and to trust in him. Despite her reluctance Akiye took Kentaro's hand, with the two spending the night together. When he finally woke-up Kentaro claimed he had a headache, before noticing that the room in which he'd been sleeping was missing two walls and its roof, realizing they had been destroyed. He quickly took in the scene: his friends had been attacked and each and every one, including Naibu Shizuka, where unconscious, the sole exception being Akiye. Noticing a large man standing over Akiye with his Zanpakutō to her throat, Kentaro joined the fray, slicing through the large man's torso, proceeding to kick him away with a thrust kick. Akiye, however, told him to run away, explaining that the man he had attacked was one of the Imawashi. Before he could do anything however Kentaro was struck down from behind by a second assailant, who stated Akiye was coming with them, and everyone else would die. Intervening on her new friends behalf, Akiye requested leniency, with the second man remarking her punishment would only increase because of this. Saying she understood this Akiye gave herself up willingly to protect her new friends, with Kentaro looking on in shock. Giving into his rage he utilized his Hollow powers in a vain attempt to rescue Akiye, but was swiftly incapacitated. Before his vision blacked out he heard the larger man mention Kohai Tochi. Upon waking Kentaro told Naibu and his friends he was going to rescue her, but before he could do that, he needed to prepare. Naibu suggested training under Kenji but Kentaro had other plans. Seijin Training: A Whole new Kentaro Arriving on Monte Rosa pursued by Shinzō's Soulless hounding his every step, Kentaro turns to face his pursuers, releasing his Zanpakutō into Shikai and defiantly daring them to attack him. Half-hoping he can interrogate some of them he attacks, only then realizing that his foes are driven solely by their master's will and that, alone, they have no intelligence beyond instinctual impulses, and thus no information to share. Cursing his own fool-hardy nature but refusing to back down, Kentaro kills them by the score without allowing them to touch him with their poisoned limbs, until exhaustion forces him to retreat. From afar a lone-figure, noting the hopelessness of the situation, draws his Zanpakuto to intervene, but stops short of doing so. Rallying one last time Kentaro launches a spell against the mountainside, bringing down an avalanche upon the Soulless, with Kentaro taking to the skies via to spare himself the devastation. As the snow and ice subside Kentaro falls to the floor where he falls into a brief spell of unconsciousness. When he finally came-too he heard a man asking him if it was worth it. Kentaro answered in the positive, citing his survival, asking afterwards who the man was. Responding that he was the "living legend", Kentaro realized he had stumbled upon Garian Shinjo, quickly requesting the latter to train him. Explaining he did not waste his time on hopeless causes, Garian walked away, leading Kentaro to follow at a distance. Kentaro followed Garian all the way to his home on the summit, but was shut out in the cold upon arrival, with Garian telling him to leave or freeze. After freezing his boots off for three days and nights Kentaro, refusing to be sent away, demands Garian train him; nearly kicking the man's door in. He declares he'll complete any challenge that Garian sets without complaint, that he has someone important to rescue from a man called Shinzō, and that he was truly desperate or he wouldn't be here. Perhaps it was Kentaro's desperation, or perhaps it was the mention of Shinzō, or maybe Kentaro reminded old Garian of Shintai Misuto, but when Garian opened the door he declared there would be no slacking and no running away; if he was to be trained he was to be trained properly, as the Seijin of old trained, and if he died it was not his responsibility. Ecstatic at this revelation Kentaro agreed, not fully realizing what he had agreed to, for he quickly discovered Garian to be an uncompromising taskmaster who made Maki Zhijun look tame. Over the course of four weeks, which forged him anew, Kentaro was drilled in advanced combat techniques he would need in his mission, the history surrounding Shinzō and his Soulless, and the landscape making up Kohai Tochi. When Kentaro asked why he wasn't training to gain greater control off his Zanpakuto, Garian responded by stating his Zanpakuto would be about as useful to him as a broom in Kohai Tochi, explaining one could not even release the blade inside the realm. He went onto say that was why he had insisted on improving his core abilities. Garian explained that Kentaro's Zanjutsu and Kido skills where advanced for one so young, but noted even his advanced abilities needed improvement, taking to sparring with the younger Shinigami without holding back. By the end of his training Kentaro had leapt from seated-officer-level to Captain-class, with Garian noting he would be able to kill the members of the Imawashi, but that he was to pick his fights or he would never get close to Akiye. Gathering Information With Kentaro determined to do things his own way his friends gathered shortly after his departure, and decide on a course of action. Riki loudly declares his intention to help his friend, with Harumi intervening to quieten him down. She correctly claims that none of them are suggesting they do nothing to help and steers the conversation towards a plan, thus opening the floor to suggestions. Jinta points out that Akiye has been seized by criminals and to find criminals one must think like a criminal, or at the very least secure the help of someone who has successfully tracked such before. At this Naibu suggests that his pupils go to the Soul Society and request the aid of Ryan Kuchiki. Riki, however, asks what Ryan has to do with anything, which leads Ashni to state that he is an operative of the Onmitsukidō. Ashido, however, disagrees with Naibu. He claims they should not be involving the Soul Society at all and suggests they seek the aid of Kenji instead, noting him to be just as qualified a tracker as Ryan is; he even states that they had the same teacher, the late Anika Shihōin. Jinta forestalls further discussion and suggests they rest for now and allow calmer heads to prevail. Naibu appreciates the wisdom in his pupil's words and tells them they will discuss things in the morning. The following morning both Naibu and Ashido are left vexed upon discovering that their students have vanished, with only Harumi's explanatory note revealing their intentions to travel to the Soul Society and contact Ryan. Ashido, however, is not worried. He notes that they have no way to reach the Soul Society, though Naibu is hesitant. He claims Atsuya Tatsumi could -- and would -- send them. He then further states that Haruki Satonaka and his sister Azami Satonaka had already offered to help should they need it, with Ashido silently shaking his head. Ashido declares his intention to return to Horiwari and allow the kids to have their moment so that he can prepare properly. Naibu decides to do the same, claiming Kentaro and the others are on their own for now. The two agree to give their students some time to accomplish their goal. Middle Stages Week One Kentaro decides to forge ahead without his allies, opting to scout ahead so they have something concrete to move on when they join him, going a full week ahead of Naibu and company. Upon arrival he assumes a new name and persona, Kage, to better hide himself and integrate into his new surroundings. Resolving to be as merciless and brutal as possible to better hide his presence, Kentaro begins to target Shinzō's underlings, hoping to interrogate them for information. One group make mention of an information broker by the name of Sakae Kisaragi, leading Kentaro to begin his search for her. This leads him to a merchant by the name of Kasumi, whom Kentaro attacks, threatening her husband with death should she not answer his questions. When she tells him of what she knows regarding Sakae, Kentaro knocks her unconscious, helping himself to an expensive-looking dagger in the process. He spends the next day scouting out the so-called Diamond Quarter of Kohai Tochi, which is where the rich lived with their private militias. Noting the place to be nigh-on-impregnable he decides to research the matter, turning to the local gangs for information. In the course of his search he interrupts a group of drug runners, subsequently killing those involved, with only three escaping. Enraged by this interruption the man known as Katashi tracks Kentaro down, engaging the younger man in a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse throughout the slums. Although Katashi overpowered Kentaro in every way but speed, Kentaro managed to best the elder Shiniagmi, successfully forcing him to choose between killing him or saving the remainder of his Reiyaku, which Kentaro had rigged to detonate upon his death via Kidō. Kentaro managed to slip away. Kentaro would later look back on this event, remembering Katashi as a "real tough son of a bitch". Kentaro also claimed that Katashi's cohorts, which included Toru, Gina and Ichiro, began hounding his steps at this point. He admitted that it was possible for him to kill Katashi but not Toru, whom he claimed to be in a league all of his own. Despite his successful flight Kentaro had been extensively injured and spent the next two days keeping a very low profile, treating his own wounds using Kidō, and allowing his body to recover. Despite his injuries he kept his ear to the ground, and was particularly surprised when he found himself tracked down by Kagura. His father's old enemy claimed he was not here to fight, but rather to satisfy his curiosity. He proceeded to rapidly heal Kentaro's injuries and suggested he avoid any more run-ins with Katashi and his thugs. Kentaro was left feeling that he had just cheated death again, and opted to get a night's sleep before setting out in the morning. Once sufficiently rested he began tracking the members of the Imawashi proper, waiting and hoping against hope he could catch them on their own and exact some small measure of vengeance. He also knew any resistance he took out now made getting out again that much easier. So he opted to watch and wait, patiently bidding his time. On the fifth night his patience was rewarded: the large man who had made off with Akiye was returning to the Diamond Quarter. Kentaro successfully stalked the dim-witted Iba Ikari through the slums, following him through a secret entrance carved into the stone of the Diamond Quarter's exterior wall. Once inside Kentaro, disguised as the assassin Kage once more, attacked without reservation, cutting the larger man's rigth arm off before he could even turn to face him. Although Iba edged him out in brute strength the larger man could barely touch Kentaro, who cut him to ribbons with a masterful display of Zanjutsu. Momentarily accessing his Hollow powers to break a blade-lock, Kentaro, twisting around Iba's attempted slash, cut the legs out from below him. Once on the floor Kentaro plunged the dagger he'd stolen through his head, opting to leave him in the street as a warning for anyone who stumbled upon him, carving the words "Kage is coming" into his corpse. Teaming up with Shigeru At a meeting regarding the death of Iba, Shinzō orders his Imawashi to find this "Kage" and ensure that an example is made of him, specifically ordering Yajuu and Kyū Senshi to hunt him down. Standing in the background, seemingly forgotten, was Shigeru Yūdai. Although he was only guessing he had a notion who this "Kage" was, and decided to reach him first, reaching out through his eyes-and-ears to find the person he truly suspected of being his godson. As his enemies plotted his downfall, Kentaro continued trying to track down Sakae, unaware that his godfather was hot on his trail. He had now spent six days in Kohai Tochi and only had one more before he was joined by Naibu and company. Determined to have something by then Kentaro upped the anti, deciding he needed to take a risk and strike at the Imawashi directly. Before he could do so however he was found by Shigeru, who pinned him to a wall in self-defence once Kentaro drew his blade on him. Feeling shocked and betrayed, Kentaro demanded to know what Shigeru was doing with the Imawashi, noting him to have the same cloak as Iba. Shigeru said he would reveal all but not here, motioning him to follow, which Kentaro did. Once in a location Shigeru deemed safe, he began explaining why he had left all those years ago, saying Kenji needed eyes he could trust in Kohai Tochi and that he was that set of eyes. Although wishing to know more Kentaro realized they had little time, demanding Shigeru tell him where the Imawashi where keeping Akiye. Taken aback by this outburst, Shigeru let slip that he knew her whereabouts, inadvertently revealing her to be locked in Shinzō's prison tower. Continuing on before Shigeru could get a word-in, Kentaro demanded the prisons location, declaring his intention to rescue Akiye. Telling his godson to simmer down and that calmer heads will prevail, he asks to be taken up to speed regarding Kentaro's actions, leading Kentaro to reveal what he had been doing over the last six weeks. Noting the relationship to be quite new Shigeru inquired as to why Kentaro was going so far for her, causing his cheeks to burn beat-red. This caused Shigeru to burst out laughing. He was stupefied that the basic reason behind Kentaro's rescue of her was because the pair "where rutting", leading Kentaro to punch him in the jaw when he said this aloud. Shigeru then explained that, over the years he had been away, he had essentially been a father to Akiye, stating it was him who took her under his wing and gave her the skills required to survive a place like Kohai Tochi, with Kentaro noting he now realized where Akiye got her sharp tongue and vulgar mouth from. Shigeru replied by stating he found this development odd; he explained that, essentially having raised Kentaro and Akiye both, he now finds out they're an item, declaring the situation is a little awkward for him. Kentaro tells him to shut up and find them an entrance, saying he can feel awkward later. Shigeru states he will go see Sakae, telling Kentaro to stay where he was until he got back. Although he said he would Kentaro followed Shigeru at a distance, curious to know who this Sakae woman was. He wasn't impressed. Upon following Shigeru, who eventually told him to come out of the shadows, Kentaro was taken to a woman dressed in red. Although she struck him as a formidable and intelligent woman, he knew she was utterly without remorse, and she hadn't even opened her mouth to speak yet. As Shigeru made the introductions -- Sakae pointedly calling Kentaro by his given name and not Kage -- he asked for her help rescuing Akiye, with Sakae growing even more intrigued. She agrees to their proposition but Kentaro claims it was too easy, resolving not to trust her and investigate matters on his own. Shigeru tells him this is a good idea and to expect betrayal, noting that Sakae is a snake, but also a snake they needed on their side. He resolved to smooth her over in the meantime, tasking Kentaro with more information gathering. The Rescue That night, after scouting on his own, Kentaro returned to Sakae and Shigeru, determining to use the former's information to free Akiye. He listened in silence as the two discussed strategy over many hours, with Kentaro keeping his own council. As they spoke and planned, hiding behind pleasant smiles and veiled insult, Kentaro realized how he would outsmart the snake before him. As she spoke of undermining Shinzō's operations, almost like it was a game to be enjoyed, Kentaro knew this was her weakness. Sakae was so focused on Shinzō and the Imawashi that he realized he would be fit to get to Akiye and escape long before Sakae knew what had hit her, because she hadn't banked on Ino Hiroshi's gambit. As they spoke Kentaro fingered an orb inside his pocket knowing without a doubt that, when broken, it would whiz him and whoever was in physical touch of him, back to the safety of the World of the Living. Knowing they had nothing more to offer him Kentaro excused himself politely, telling Shigeru it was time, before leaving the two behind. As Kentaro prepared to assault the prison complex and free his sweetheart, Naibu had been busily preparing his own assault. Operating on information gained from Kenji, Naibu knew exactly what Kentaro had been up to, for Kenji had been in contact with Shigeru Yūdai. As Riki questioned the plan once more, complaining that they where little more than a side-show, Jinta admonished him for not seeing the bigger picture. Harumi explained that if the Imawashi moved before Kentaro freed Akiye then he would never get out of the prison complex alive; she reasoned along similar lines to Naibu, who had correctly deduced that Kentaro would fight to the last before giving in, especially if Akiye was within arms reach. He'd only fight all the harder if he'd already rescued her. She further explained it was just the way he was. Ashni, seemingly in agreement with Riki, noted their plan was reckless. At this Ashido, who had been silent throughout their argument, declared it was because of Kentaro's impatience that their plan was so reckless, saying they where operating on information achieved in-haste. Naibu agreed with this, saying it was the only option available to them, asking all present to forgive him. Seemingly placated Riki said he'd just have to try all-the-harder, noting Kentaro would probably do something stupid, and that he would likely need to pull his ass from the fire. Resolving to do all they could they set out that night, determined to help the friend who, despite his insistence on doing all alone, would do the same for them. In the morning Kentaro, leaving ahead of Shigeru as they had agreed, entered the prison through its drainage ditch as Shigeru created a diversion on the other side. Slipping in unseen and killing the guards he came across, Kentaro eventually proceeded to the thirtieth-floor, where Sakae said Akiye was being held. Despite the feeling in his gut Kentaro pressed on, eventually finding the woman he sought locked in a tiny cell, stripped naked. Kicking the door in in a fit of rage, Kentaro, then realizing things had been too easy, performed an old trick taught to him by his mother. As he snapped his fingers he used a Kido spell his mother had invented years ago that stripped away other active spells, which caused the traps surrounding the room to fail. As he stepped inside Akiye, telling him to get on with the torture and that she would not break, looks up to look into his eyes. Flinching at the sight of Kentaro, whom she thought was Shinzō playing yet another cruel trick upon her, she attacked. As Kentaro blocked her strikes he pulled her into a quick embrace, whispering she was to take his hand and trust in him, echoing the words he'd said to her the night before her kidnapping. Collapsing into his arms she told him he was late, leading Kentaro to say he never would be again. He removed a bag from his shoulder and dropped it at her feet, telling her to get dressed. As she dressed she remarked casually that Kentaro must've gotten a good look because the clothes fitted her frame like they'd been made for her, leading Kentaro to state they where. As they turned to leave they where greeted by Shigeru, who remarked his children had reunited, causing Akiye to ask what he meant. Kentaro briefly explained his relationship with Shigeru as they descended the tower, with Shigeru pointing out he was glad none of them shared a blood relation, otherwise it'd be incest, leading both to punch him. Final Stages Destruction of the Imawashi Deciding it best to put off their celebrations as they where still in the heart of enemy territory, Kentaro, with Akiye following behind and Shigeru bringing up the rear, fight their way out of the prison complex, only to be intercepted halfway down by Shinzō and the Imawashi. Realizing their predicament, but unwilling to back down without a fight, Kentaro engages Shinzō, Yajuu, Kyū and an unknown fourth. Despite being grossly outnumbered and outmatched Kentaro skilfully draws all four into a confined space, where he cheekily states them all to be fools. Revealing to all present he had rigged the walls and floor of every level of the prison tower with Hadō spells as he climbed, Kentaro stated they where within his power. He signalled Shigeru who, using an improvised , shielded himself, Kentaro and Akiye, as Kentaro detonated his various spells. The prison complex ignited in a conflagration of intense flames, casting stone and wood in all directions, killing the fourth member of Shinzō's group outright whilst severely burning the others. Seizing on the moment Shigeru, calling Kentaro and Akiye his son and daughter respectively, declared they where to flee as he held off Shinzō and the Imawashi. As Shigeru fought he was, despite his best efforts, unable to hold the attention of Yajuu and Kyū, as Shinzō demanded his full attention. As such they managed to escape from him and continue on to pursue Kentaro and Akiye. Lying in wait, knowing full-well how foolhardy Kentaro was, Riki, having left his group to pursue Kentaro via his scent, made his presence known. Showing the fruits of his recent training Riki assumed an animal-like form, which he used to intercept Yajuu and Kyū, whilst telling Kentaro to get Akiye to Naibu, who had already secured their escape route to the World of the Living. Although he disliked the idea of leaving Riki to combat two members of the Imawashi alone Kentaro ultimately relented, telling Riki he wasn't to die in a place like this. Declaring that Kentaro and Akiye where nothing but hormonal idiots and that he, as usual, needed to pull their asses from the fire, Riki finally said he had no intention of falling here. He proceeded to engage Yajuu in a fierce close-quarters Hakuda contest whilst simultaneously fending off the Zanjutsu of Kyū, but Kentaro noted from afar that Riki was already nearing his limit. Akiye noted that the form he took must have been incredibly taxing on the body otherwise someone as energetic and physically inclined as Riki was would not be struggling so, which caused Kentaro to cease all movement. Resolving to help his friend, refusing to become the monstrous persona he had created that would willingly sacrifice everyone and anything to see his ambitions reached, Kentaro asked if Akiye wouldn't mind staying a little longer to help him save his friends. Remarking that she owed them all at least that much she turned alongside Kentaro as both set their eyes on the last surviving members of the Imawashi. Kentaro, alongside Akiye, intervened immediately, with the former sending Yajuu flying with , whilst Akiye clashed with old Kyū. Yajuu could barely believe that Kentaro was capable of such a high-levelled spell, claiming he could barely move, but before he could say more, Riki fell upon him in a blind fury. Riki smashed him through the floor before Kentaro appeared to close-line him, followed by Riki grappling with Yajuu on the floor. Declaring that it was time to say goodbye and that he didn't care how handicapped Yajuu was, Riki placed Yajuu in a choke-hold and proceeded to snap his neck like a twig. Meanwhile Akiye, dancing on the edge of Kyū's reach, begins to goad the old swordsman, claiming his skills have atrophied tremendously. He lunges at her in fury only to be slashed across the back as Akiye passes him by, leading him too curse her. He launches into a curse-ridden speech, claiming a whore like her could never beat him, at which point Kentaro appears before him. He calls Kyū an old fool, stating he will take the older man to school, as he draws his Zanpakutō. He further states that if he opens his mouth to call Akiye anything again he'll cut his head off from the jaw up. As the two clash Riki returns to his normal state and approaches Akiye, who takes the opportunity to thank Riki for coming. Riki claims Kentaro has been like a brother to him and that she's to look after him now, noting that despite his many faults he was the only man devoted enough to do all this for the woman he loved. In the air Kentaro draws a wakizashi to compliment his katana before clashing with Kyū, who was completely outstripped in terms of speed, the younger man completely blitzing him. Kentaro cut the legs out from under the older man before stabbing him through the chest and driving him towards the floor, pinning him with his wakizashi. Once on the floor Kentaro claims he'll let Kyū feel the full brunt of his Kidō prowess. Saying this was his mother's technique and that it all but voided the sacrifice of ones body, Kentaro flash-stepped away as he declared . A fiery-red katana tip split the heavens and all that remained of Kyū had been burned into the floor. Duel with Shinzō :''Main article -- Challenging the Imawashī: Duel For Freedom! Heiseikian Invasion Aftermath Category:Reference material Category:Major Events